The present invention relates to medical devices, and, more particularly, to medical devices for the promotion of healing wounds, burns and infections.
Use of oxygen to promote healing of wounds, burns, and infections has been documented. Nielsen discloses a device for treatment of wounds by exposure to jets in U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,041. A series of inlet and outlet openings ventilate a space between the device and the wound area. The device is fixed over the area of the wound by means of plaster or tape.
Loori discloses a collapsible topical hyperbaric apparatus in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,697. A gas inlet tube introduces oxygen to a shell covering the treated area. An adhesive sealing ring on the bottom of the unit secures the device to the affected area in conjunction with a belt.
These and other devices, while providing a chamber to apply oxygen to a wound, are difficult to apply, remove and re-apply. The previous devices are sometimes ineffective in particularly difficult-to-heal wounds.